Codmister's Attempt at a Camp 1
Welcome o my attempt at a camp! '''It will be TDWT with '''CUSTOM CHARACTERS ONLY. You will be competing for 1,000,000 Host: Codmister(Me) Chef: Me Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Max-(Boy)-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E #Courtney-(Girl)-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks #Kate-(Girl)-(The Singer)-Kate4TDWT #Ryan-(Boy)-(The Hot Guy)-Youre2490 #Rachel-(Girl)-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Anonymous-(IDK LOL)-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Explosivo(Boy)-(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(Boy)-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Name Unknown-(IDK)-(The person of mystery)-D-Squire #Gerard-(Boy)-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Tweek-(Boy)-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctorock #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo #Maria- (The Dumb one)- Mr. E #Jake-(Boy)-(normal guy)- Codmister #Drake-(Boy)-(Homicidal Evil Twin of Jake)-Codmister #Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN #Kermit-(Doll)-(Creepy Doll Thing)-Sunslicer2 Elimination Table/Voting Table ﻿ Rules 1.No Godplaying 2.No cursing except for crap and stuff like H*** with the stars. I wouldn't really care about the cursing but Im trying to make this like Total Drama 3.There Will be a challenge every Friday 4.Try and be a little active﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 5. You can be at least 2 character ﻿﻿ 6. You must sing in the songs or you will be eliminated unless i say if you sing that counts for your whole team. Pre-Game Chat Codmister: Welcome Max! Max:WHAT'S UP CODMISTER!!! Codmister: Someone's had a little too much coffee. Nice to meet you man. Max:How'd you know? *jittering slightly* Codmister: Lucky guess.. Welcome Courtney! Courtney:*arrives**waves*Hello. Codmister: Max, you are the team captain of Team Amazon because you arrived first. Courtney, since you arrived second, you are captain of Team Victory. Courtney:Can I switch with Max? Kate: *arrives, singing* Max:Sure. I'll switch. Courtney:Yes!Hi Kate! Kate: C-GIRL! *high-fives her* How's it going? Ryan: *arives* Hi Courtney:Good. Codmister: Alright fine you can switch. Welcome Ryan and Kate! Kate: HEY CODDY!...Or is it Cody? Courtney:Yes! Ryan:I think it is cod like the fish. Kate: IKR??! Can I change my team name? To KIRRRRT! Kate is really, really, really, really, talented! Courtney:Cod? Ryan: Cod is really good. Kate: I LOOOOOOOVE FISH! It's SO yummy! Courtney:I don't like fish. Ryan: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE FISH! Courtney:Can't have my opinions? Ryan: Sorry. Courtney:It's okay.. Ryan: Your name is Courtney right? Courtney:*nods*Yes. Ryan: Thats a nice name. Courtney:Thanks. Ryan: But you look familear. Courtney:Not really,I don't know you much. Ryan: You must look like someone I know I guess. Kate: I WANNA CHANGE MY TEAM NAME! Courtney:Oh. Ryan: Calm down Kate. Courtney:Wait for Codemiester.. Ryan: His name is Codmister. Kate: I know. I am just drematic! Courtney:Oh,cool!(HR:Need to go!) Ryan: I'm a Leo (Youre: Bye) Max:Where are the other like... 15 contestants? Rachel: Uhh why am i here Codmister: Welcom Rachel. And yes kate you can change your name./. Codmister: Also My name is supposed to be after Cody and idk what the 22 is for Anonymous:(pops out forom behind rachel)i hide in the shadow Rachel: Why me Jack: How's it going all? Rachel: Now bad Gerard: When is life ever good? *sighs* *Explosion Sound* Explosivo:Weeeeeeeeeee*FacePlants ground* Hi Everyone Jack: Aren't you funny. NU:My name.......Is unknown! Rachel: you're soooooooooooo going down Anonymous:Yes he is Anonymous(CONF):im the one who is mysterious, NOT HIM Max:(CONF) So we have 2 unnamed people. Rachel: (CONF) Twin nerds ill call them pete and jon Courtney:*sighs*Wow..(CONF)I love the team Name Team Amazon! Rachel: Courtney lets make an alliance Ryan: *is listening to them* Courtney:What's in it for me? Rachel: ill take you to the final 2 with me Gavin:(randomly swings down from ceiling and hangs like a bat)can i help Rachel: no Courtney:*thinks**to Rachel*Sure.(CONF)Maybe if I join I won't be a traget. Rachel: Good ask kate if she wants to join Ryan: *walks up* Rachel: what Anonymous:you really want me out that badly that you have to recruit all of my teammates Courtney:What?*goes to Kate*Want to join an alliance with me and Rachel? Ryan: I just herd eveything you said. Courtney:What a stalker. Rachel: Lets go Ryan: I was over there at the time doing yoga. Rachel: yoga nice idea Anonymous:and im not a stalker either, i am just a guy who watches your every move Rachel: fine pete Courtney:Creepy.. Ryan: Right.................. Courtney:Yeah. Ryan: Happy he's not on my team. Courtney"No,happy he's not on my. Anonymous:i take offense to that (not really) Courtney:Why? Ryan: We meen Pete. (sorry, im ussually gavin so i sometimes accidentally put him instead of anonymous, so if you see gavin, i mean anonymous) Courtney:Oh., Ryan: Chris can I swich teams? Explosivo:Hey I find that offencive I should blow you up Ryan: *backs away into Courtney* Sorry Courtney:*whispers*It's okay... Ryan: *keeps walking away but looks back and winks at her* Courtney:*confuse*What was that for? Ryan: *sitting agenst a wall* Kate: *does a random flip and sings* Courtney:*goes to Ryan*Why did you wink at me? Ryan: I'm a bt to flurtitive. Courtney:Why are fulrting with me? Ryan: I flurt with almost any cute girl. Courtney:*blushes lightly*You think I'm cute. Ryan: Yes. Courtney:Since,when? Ryan: I flurted with you when I got here. Courtney:Really? Ryan: Remember that's a nice name. Courtney:Oh,yeah.*sings Firework* Gerard: I hate that song. Ryan: Go away. Gerard: That's what they all say. *sighs and walks to the corner of the room* Courtney:*gasp*You hate it.. Ryan: Courtney calm down. Gerard: I hate everything. Well, almost, everything. Codmister: Hey Jack! Gerard my man! Great to meet u guys And you....mysterious people.. Codmister: Thats 10 people here. 7 more to arrive.... to keep you guys entertained, heres a pre game challenge!!!!!!! Danielle:Hi,Codmister!!!!!! Ivan:Knock Knock Danielle:Whos there? Ivan:interrupting duck Danielle:interupting duck*at that time* Ivan:Quack! Codmister: Hello Danielle and Ivan. Codmister: And here comes Maria! Pre-Game Challenge Codmister: To gain an advantage in the first challenge for your team, you must answer the following: Who was voted off 2nd in TDA? Who won TDDDDI? (trick question) What challenge was 5th in TDWT? Codmister: The first person to get all of them right wins for their team, something to help them for the first challenge. Start!! Explosivo: 1.izzy 2.everyone in TDA except courtney 3.climb the statue of librity Codmister: The last two are right. Max 1.Bridgette/Geoff 2.Everyone in TDA except Courtney 3.Climb STatue of Liberty,Race with Baby Carrages Codmister: Max got it!!! Codmister: Max wins it for Team Victory, true to their team name. You guys win a map!!! Gerard: I don't like my team? Will anyone switch? (I wanna be on Team Amazon! My friend is on it, and he's new, so I gotta protect him... or get rid of him) Codmister: ok ur on team amazon now instead of Jack Gerard: Okay.... (Jack was the friend... but I don't mind, at least he's away from Rachel) Jack: *rocket noise* Thanks for trying to save me from Rachel. Jack: *rocket noise* Wait to win for the team Max, and hello to my new team! This is why Max is the captian. Gerard: I don't like him. *sighs* (if It's in parenthesis, it's not the character talking, it's the user, Jack) Anonyous:(jumps in through a window)what happened Gerard: *backs away* (Now confusing him Anon!) Codmister: Now that we have our teams, lets START! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 Codmister: Welcome to my attempt at a camp! Here we have 17 awkward teens with ous who will be competing for $1,000,000!! We still have to wait for the Plane we will be flying around all season so you guys talk amongst yourselfs.﻿ Gerard: I thought that everyone knew that already. Oh well... Anonymous:so.............................nice weather isnt it Drake: Where's the f*** plane!! I can't wait this long!!!!! OOOOOOO look at that ant...*stares at ant* Danielle: *sings We R who we R* Gerard: I feel so alone.... *huddles in a corner* BUT I WILL WIN! (xD) Jake: *talks to Gerard* Are you ok dude? Gerard: *cries* No! Nobody likes me... except for Kermit.... Jake: I'll be your friend. Gerard: And Kermit's too? *holds up a Kermit the Frog plushie* Jake: Uhh... Yeah! We'll be like the three Musketeers! (i think i spelled it wrong XD) Gerard: Friends... it feels nice. (Fixed it for you) Anonymous:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...................enough mushy small talk*shoots plane driver on other side of runway*Thats our plane Codmister: Anonymous... that wasn't our plane. Our plane is right here!! *points to a fancy jet* Gerard: Does it really matter what plane we fly? We all know we're going to crash and die, anyway. Codmister: Wait that plane is in our way. Chef: *moves fancy jet* Codmister: This is our plane!!! *points to Total Drama Jumbo Jet* Codmsiter: If your team wins a challenge, they will get to sleep here in First Class﻿ *shows them first class* While the other teams will sleep here*shows them economy class* Any questions? Anonymous:i have one, can i get arrested for killing that guy when we are in egypt Codmister: I hope not. lets move on. Max:So...Now what. Anonymous:*props dead dude up in a standing position*we should just start flying i guess Rachel: Yeah *Plane starts flying* Codmister: Ok contestants, the best part about this camp is:.... You get to sing!!! You all mustsing at least one line in each episode, for good ratings. Try and dont make the song too long Song One!! Anonymous:*plne takes off*''Were flying above canada , gonna get to egypt, the plane is falling apart, this broke down peice of'' **** Gerard:'' If I fly in this plane, I will die in a bit. But for now I'll just scream, and hold on to Kermit!'' Rachel:I want to live Jake:'' I hope we don't crash and be dead in a dash'' Drake:'' I still need to get my licence to kill!!! SO LAND THE CRAPPY PLANE!!'' Anonymous:*holds up a gun*''Thats insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*laughs maniacally* Rachel: ''Get me off the killing plane *Puts on makeup* Anonymous:*still singing*''calm down its a toy'' Gerard: No he's not! He's a frog boy! Rachel: Who Gerard: Kermit, you foo'! (yay for rhymez!) Jake: I really hope i live to see my children, my wife and maybe try some ecstasy? Drake:'' Shut up brother can't you see? Your as boring as a tree!'' Max:Yeah. Uh... THREE!!! (XD) Anonymous:and.......uh..........PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Codmister: Come on kids keep on singing! If you don't you won't get the...uh winning? Max:WHEEE! Rachel: Land the plane''Codmister: Remember all contestants must sing in each show or they will be immidiatley eliminated ''Danielle and Ivan:I really want to surive on this plane! Codmister: If you sang, you sang for your team so you are all safe. END OF SONG Challenge 1: Race Through the Pyramid Codmister: Welcome to Egypt!! You will have to navigate through a pyramid to be safe. The first five people of your team who gets there first wins for their team. Team Victory has a map through the pyramid although you can go over the pyramid. And START!!! Gerard: *runs through the the third tunnel of the pyramid* I'm winning this!!! Anonymous:I shall find my way through the shadows*closes his eyes and runs into a wall*oh crap Jake: Ok the map says we should go.... That way. *points to a tunnel in a fork in the road* Drake: (CONF) Even though I would like to kill all of these stupid teens, I still need someone to help. Someone who won't tell us his name... Drake: Hey Anonymous! We should have a two person alliance to make it into the final two! Anonymous:Okay, but we should talk about that later, we need to figure out which way to go Drake: This might help *shows Team Victory's Map* Stole it from my brother and replaced it with a fake. Anonymous:*laughs*dude,youre a genious Drake: Come on, it says we go this way. Jake:*sees a dead end* Wait this doesn't seem right. The map says this is the exit. Gerard: *keeps walking through the pyramid and sees a mummy* Why did I ever think I could win this? I never win anything. Just like him. *stares at the mummy, sees it moves, and runs away* Anonymous:look, its okay, lets just go back and win Explosivo:Jake watch out this is gonna be big *puts explosives all over dead end* BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Jake: Awesome Explosivo! *runs to finish* Drake: Here's the exit! *runs to finish* Codmister: Thats Jake, Drake, Explosivo and Anonymous. So far Team Amazon doesnt have anyone at the finish... Gerard: *runs out of the pyramid and is still being chased by the mummy* I knew my life wouldn't last long! Not even dead people like me! Codmister: Here comes Gerard! Thats two for Team Victory, two for Team KIRRRT and one for Team Amazon. Who will come next? Jack: dang I am late lucky I am fast. I am gong over the pyramid. Jack: *10 minutes later* A quarter way up! Is someone following me? Is that a **** sphinx! *getting chased* Jack: *still getting chased* Somebody on Victory help me please! Jack: *15minutes later* Fought of the sphinx at the top of the pyramid! Jack: *starting to run down the pyramid slips and falls* Owwwwwwwwwww my shoulder is dislocated! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THERE GOES MY LEG!!! Jack *limps across the finish line* MEDIC PLEASE!!!! INJURED CONTESTANT ON THE FEILD OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gerard: Wait! I forgot Kermit! *runs back into pyramid searching for Kermit* Codmister: Medic!! *Chef shows up in nurse outfit and takes Jack to infirmery* Ok so thats three Victorys, two KIRRT and one... where's Gerard? Gerard: *comes running back* I found Kermit! Now let's see who this mummy is. *unravels gauze* Old Man Jenkins?! Oh wait, that's Courtney! Codmister: Ok now we have three Victorys, two KIRRRT and two Amazons. Explosivo:ill go get Ivan and max Jake: Hurry Explosivo!! Tweek:Ah! I made it Jack: *shouts from infirmary* Hurry Explosivo! My body is feeling better! I should be better by tomorrow! Gerard: I hate my team.... (xD oh and Bat, you might wanna log in) Codmister: Seems like Team Amazon is sucking. Explosivo:*runs Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2out with the rest of Team Victory* ill be back in a sec. Codmister: Team Victory takes the lead! Gerard: (CONF) I think this is the first confessional of the season. Wait a minute, I actually achieved something! Wow, that's shocking, but forget it. I'm gonna vote for Rachel. I may be a downer, but she is too. Explosivo:*runs out with the rest of contestants* RRRRUNNNN Pyramid collapse's Codmister: Ok everyone made it out so... a second challenge!!! Gerard: *has Kermit up to his ear* Really? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anonymous:Okay, lets win this Anonymous:(CONF)I cant lose BOTH challenges Tweek:Yeah I cant lose that would be to much pressure.AH! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2 Challenge 1 Part 2 Codmister: Ok, Team Victory got the closest to winning so they get a stick. Team KIRRRT got second so they get a goat and Team Amazon got last so they get a camel. You must bring your item to the other side of the river,(dont know its name), and cross the finish line. The first two teams there are safe.﻿ Gerard: *climbs on camel's back* These things are so slow. We're gonna lose. Tweek:AH! icant lose Codmister: To make things fun *ding-ding!* Song Two Jake: We are stuck in this stupid desert Anonymous:Its hot and painful Ivan:We will never surive,Ouch!!! Danielle:So windy I can not see Gerard: And now, Kermit has to peeeeee-eeee What is this show, doing to us? In a desert, don't make a fuss Yes it's true, life does suck, but then again, when does it not? Anonymous:with pot Drake: I'm sick of singing! I might as well just quit. '' ''But what about all that cash I think I just took a S*** Max:YEAH!! ''Wait, no. Courtney:''Oh why did we get a camel? END OF SONG Back to Challenge Codmister: if you sang you sang for your team. Jake: Come on Team! Lets move out! *starts running with stick* Courtney:Go camel!*slaps it butt and starts going crazy and running * Explosivo:Youll never catch us *uses smoke bomb* Gerard: *falls off camel* help!!!!! Courtney:*grabs his hand*(HR:It's The Nile River) Drake: Move faster you stupid GOAT!!!!!!!!!! *goat goes slower* Courtney:*camel slows down*Finaly.. Codmister: Team Amazon is in the lead!! Courtney:Yes!*gets lost*Umm where are we? Explosivo:Its time to go Extreme*makes a jetpack of fireworks*WWWWWHHHOOOOSSHHH Courtney:That gets you no where. Gerard: *gets Kermit to give him directions* Courtney:Why are you talking to the camel? Jake: There's the Nile!! Gerard: No, this is Kermit! *holds up Kermit the frog doll* Explosivo were almost there. Courtney:*sees the Nile*Let's go*slaps the camles butt again and goes running toward it and then stop at the water*Yes! Anonymous:We are far behind, we have to hurry Courtney:*gets off Camel*Now what? Gerard: We're way ahead, so they've got to go, we've got to give Kermit it a hand, maybe I don't knoooowww. (Explosivo:gotta go) Codmister: here's team Amazon!! You guys must make a boat to sail across the river using only stuff around you. Jake: *arrives* Lets Get to work Team!! Courtney:*making a boat* Drake: *halfway there* I think i can see a camel!! Lets go FASTER!!! Courtney:*halfway done with the boat* Courtney:*looks at Gerard*Put your toy away. Gerard: *covers Kermit's ears* Don't say that! He gets offended. Courtney:Come on he's not even real. Gerard: *gasps* How could you say that? Courtney:Let's just get on with the challenge. Gerard: Fine. *chops down cacti using Kermit as his axe* Anonymous:UHhhhhhh..... we will never win*kicks goat but it feels like metal*HOLY CRAP, a robot goat Jake: *finishes small boat* done! Gerard: *attaches cactus strings to boat to keep it together* Done! Courtney:*finishes a medium size boat*Let's go!*gets on the boat* Drake: *uses random balloons to help the goat float* DONE!! Gerard: *starts to row the boat across the river, with Kermit sitting on his side* Drake: *balloons help go fast but is still behind Team Amazon* Jake:*can't fit whole team* Gerard: *takes cactus needles off of Kermit and pops the balloons* Thank you, Kermit! Drake: We can still swim with the goat! GO!!! Jake: Finally gets going Codmister: *ding-ding* and watch out for alligators!! Song 2 (Reprise) Courtney:Oh alligators we aren't food. Please don't be in a eating mood. Gerard: The Nile, oh Nile River.... Don't wanna be, in de-nile! On the Nile-on the nile river! Anonymous:Drake, jump on the robot goat Drake: OK OK OK!! Jake: Why is my team sucking? We are Team Victory for something!!! Courtney:Oooh oooh Codmister: The Amazons.... WIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!! Courtney:*joins him*WIiiiinnn!Yeah! Gerard: *ends song with final line* Ooooohhh, yeaaaahhh! ''Challenge Results'' 1. Team Amazon 2. Team KIRRRT 3. Team Victory﻿ Courtney:Yes we won!*hugs Gerard* Codmister: Team Victory is voting someone out. Gerard: Yeah! *hugs Courtney and Kermit* Courtney:Meh.*shrugs* Vote 1: Team Victory Jake: I'll have to vote Ryan. He didn't help in the challenge or sing. *stamps Ryan's passport* Max:I vote for Ryan, Sorry man *Stamps Ryan's Passport* (Codmister: Mr. E, could you also play as your other characters? Good night.) (Ok. Sry)﻿ Explosivo:I cant believe we lost we were going so well at first. oh well *stamps ryan* Teams Team Victory #Max-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Ryan-(The Hot Guy)-Youre2490 #Explosivo(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Jake(Boy)-(The nice guy everyone can get along with)-Codmister Team Amazon #Courtney-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Rachel-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Gerard-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo #Maria-(Girl)- (The Dumb One)- Mr. E #Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN And Apparently Kermit... Team KIRRRT #Anonymous-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Name Unknown(The person of mystery)-D-Squire #Tweek-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctoroc #Kate-(the singer)-Kate4TDWT (TEAM CAPTAIN) #Drake-(Boy)-(Evil twin brother of Jake)-Codmister Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan First Class (Team Amazon) Courtney:Ahh first class.﻿ This is the life ﻿ Gerard: *sleeps* Kermit: *puts his arm around Courtney* Courtney:*takes it off slowly* Gerard: *still sleeping across from Courtney and Kermit* Kermit: *scoots closer* Courtney:*scoots farther away*(CONF)That frog is creeping me out..*sees Kermit in The CONF,runs out screaming* Kermit: *on Courtney's lap* Forever.... Gerard: *sleeping through all of this* Courtney:What do you mean by forever? Kermit: *grabs Courtney's hand* Forever! Gerard: *wakes up* Kermit: *falls limp, like nothing ever happened* Gerard: What did I miss? Courtney:Your frog likes me..did you know he can talk. Gerard: What are you talking about? He's just a doll. I got him from this weird guy on the street. He said to me, "Cursed is thou who houses this creature." I thought he looked cute so I took it from him. Courtney:Houses? Gerard: Takes care of him. Courtney:Oh.Now what? Gerard: I don't know. I guess I'll tell you a story. Okay, so after the first week I got Kermit, my mom got me a cat for company, but that night, I heard my cat hissing, and when I woke up the next morning, I found kermit with a red stain on him and my cat dead. Weird, huh? Courtney:*scared*Nervously*Yeah..(CONF)I'm so scared.. Gerard: Kermit's nice though. Kermit: (CONF) *climbs through vents and is peeking in on Courtney* (GTG, Bye) (HR:Bye.)Courtney:Yeah..Protect me.*jumos onto Gerard's arm* Maria:YAY WE WON!!! Tweek:AH! the doll is Evil AH!*pulls out some hair*AH! MY HAIR Economy Class (Team KIRRRRT and Team Victory)﻿ ﻿